Riding the Lightning
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Raphaël maîtrise la foudre. Mais dans quelles circonstances s'en est-il servi la première fois ?


**Riding the Lightning**

Tout le monde au Paradis savait que le médecin céleste disparaissait de temps à autre. Oh, pas souvent – en moyenne une fois tous les deux ou trois siècles. Probablement pour accomplir un mystérieux rituel, ou peut-être pour aller méditer. En tout cas, c'était certainement quelque chose de très _archangélique_…

« Ouf ! Vive les pauses. »

Et certainement rien d'aussi banal qu'une vulgaire randonnée.

Déployant ses ailes, Raphaël laissa échapper un bâillement, le genre pas du tout élégant qu'il ne se serait jamais permis avec un membre de sa famille dans les parages. Il avait une réputation à tenir, celle du prince parfaitement bien élevé qui aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de renoncer à son élégance.

Mais là, il n'y avait personne en vue. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait s'écrouler à plat ventre, se gratter le bas du dos ou même se curer le nez s'il voulait.

Oui, vive les randonnées.

Il bâilla de plus belle.

La Terre n'était pas franchement une planète intéressante, à ce stade de sa formation. Juste de l'eau, des roches, et quelques bactéries dans l'eau. Il faudrait à la soupe le temps de reposer jusqu'à ce que les bactéries se changent en organismes pluricellulaires.

L'Archange sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Gabriel était tellement impatient de voir ce que cette planète allait devenir… Michel et Lucifer n'en revenaient toujours pas de son enthousiasme. Eux préféraient aller se promener près du centre de la galaxie, là où il y avait le plus d'étoiles.

Raphaël les comprenait, mais le désintérêt des anges pour le petit globule de roches signifiait qu'il pouvait y être tranquille. Libre d'aller se tremper les orteils dans l'eau et de se mettre les ailes en éventail.

Il se trouvait actuellement au milieu d'une plaine couverte de graviers, sans aucun abri pour le protéger du soleil qui brillait de toutes ses forces, lesquelles n'étaient guère atténuées par l'atmosphère encore trop mince. Résultat, l'air était étouffant, le genre de climat qu'il adorait.

La journée était parfaite, rien ni personne en v…

L'Archange se raidit en sentant un frisson courir le long de son échine.

Percevoir l'approche des Léviathans, ça restait le grand talent de Michel, mais chaque ange possédait une alarme interne qui se déclenchait dès que l'une de ces abominations visqueuses se trouvait dans les parages. Et là, _sa _propre alarme rugissait à plein régime.

« On n'a plus le droit de se détendre tranquillement ? » grinça le médecin céleste en dépliant sa longue silhouette.

L'instant après, il esquivait d'un tout petit centimètre le tentacule du bestiau. Mais c'est qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus rapides, depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait mettre au coin !

Raphaël savait qu'il n'était pas taillé pour le combat. Ça, c'était le job de son crétin de grand frère – ben oui, loi des compensations oblige, s'il avait des muscles, il fallait qu'il soit con !

Il déploya ses ailes et s'envola, le monstre à ses trousses.

* * *

D'accord, Michel n'était pas connu pour être un rapide, mais là, il poussait vraiment trop loin ! Déjà trois heures qu'il aurait dû se pointer, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait donc ? Il se demandait quel papier peint choisir pour retapisser son bureau ?

Le Léviathan n'était pas seulement rapide, il était aussi têtu. Au moins autant que le guérisseur, et ça en disait VRAIMENT long. Quand Raphaël avait décidé quelque chose, seul Dieu avait une chance de l'arrêter – et encore ! Pas bien grande.

_Bon, puisque bibi ne veut pas se bouger les plumes, il va falloir te débrouiller tout seul, mon grand. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?_

Le seul problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas calibré pour se battre. D'accord, il savait se défendre, mais pour attaquer, il manquait cruellement de puissance de feu.

Mais où était son bourrin de frère quand on avait besoin de lui !

Pour couronner le tout, il se trouvait actuellement dans une zone agitée de l'atmosphère terrestre. En fait, vu l'allure de la chose, ils auraient bientôt une tempête sur les bras. L'air crépitait déjà d'électricité, n'attendant que le moment de se déchaîner.

La foudre. Est-ce qu'un Léviathan était immunisé contre la foudre ?

L'idée qui se formait dans l'esprit du médecin céleste était pire que folle, digne de Gabriel quand il faisait une overdose de sucre, mais avait-il une autre alternative ? Un éclair, c'était de l'énergie à l'état pur, capable de choquer même les anges. Il avait déjà vu débouler dans son infirmerie des patients complètement hagards, les plumes hérissées, suite à un coup de jus inattendu.

Il avait beau être un Archange, il y avait cinquante-cinq pour cent de chances pour qu'il se fasse roussir le duvet. S'il ne tombait pas dans les pommes en voulant faire le malin, ce qui le laisserait à la merci de l'abomination.

Oh et puis merde !

Un éclair jaillit des profondeurs du nuage, reliant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde deux nuages d'un gris menaçant.

Un millième de seconde, c'était très juste. Mais un ange, c'était plus rapide que ça quand ça voulait se donner la peine.

Les mains de Raphaël se refermèrent sur l'éclair.

Il crut aussitôt que son cerveau court-circuitait. Bordel de Père ! Comment pouvait-on avoir aussi mal ? C'était comme si chacun de ses nerfs venait d'être arrosé d'acide sulfurique !

_Le Léviathan ! Concentre-toi ! Le Léviathan !_

L'haleine de chair décomposée du monstre était déjà sur sa nuque. Avec une fluidité encore jamais vue chez les anges, Raphaël pivota sur lui-même et toucha la créature de ses longs doigts bruns.

La décharge éclata avec un boucan inimaginable. Le Léviathan mugit d'agonie tandis que l'énergie électrique se répandait dans son corps visqueux telle un feu blanc-bleuté. Le guérisseur poussa également un cri – cri de guerre, cri de surprise, cri de douleur, il n'aurait pas su dire.

La foudre saturait chaque parcelle de sa grâce, il ne contrôlait plus rien, il n'arrivait plus à chasser les étincelles…

Il tomba en chute libre, le fracas du tonnerre retentissant encore dans ses tympans.

* * *

« Raph… Raph ! Raphaël ! »

Raphaël ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de son nom ? Impossible de réfléchir, ses neurones avaient été réduits en purée… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait déjà ?

On le secouait. Bizarrement, il ne sentait pas vraiment le contact. Comme si tout son corps avait été enrobé d'une pellicule caoutchouteuse.

Des étincelles dansaient paresseusement le long de ses veines, il pouvait les sentir pulser à chaque battement de sa grâce. Comment était-ce possible ? L'éclair avait-il fusionné avec lui ?

L'éclair. Le Léviathan.

Il écarta péniblement les paupières.

Lorsqu'il vit apparaître les prunelles de son cadet, Michel faillit se mettre à faire la danse de la victoire. Le genre qu'il n'aurait jamais osé en public. Même pas devant Lucifer ! A chacun son jardin secret.

C'était seulement avoir consciencieusement tabassé les cinq Léviathans qui avaient réussi à s'échapper du côté de Mars qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il y en avait un sixième sur Terre. La planète sur laquelle il pouvait sentir l'esprit d'un de ses petits frères.

Inutile de dire qu'il avait fait très très vite. Et qu'il avait eu la trouille de sa vie lorsqu'il avait senti s'éteindre sans prévenir la conscience de son cadet.

Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un Léviathan bien assommé – qu'il avait illico réexpédié au Purgatoire – et un médecin angélique dans les vapes.

Raphaël sentait le brûlé, ses manches avaient carbonisé, il avait les plumes hérissées comme pas possible, ses cheveux d'habitude encore plus raides que des baguettes de tambour avaient frisotté, et lorsque Michel avait voulu le toucher, il avait pris une décharge d'électricité statique.

_Père, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?_

Une cascade pareille venant de Gabriel, à la rigueur ça aurait été normal. Le bébé des Archanges était une catastrophe sur ressorts. Bon sang, même Lucifer, ça n'aurait pas été un gros choc.

Mais Raphaël ? Il y avait définitivement erreur de casting.

« Raph. »

Tiquant légèrement suite à une nouvelle décharge, l'Archange blond prit son cadet dans ses bras pour l'amener contre sa poitrine.

Le guérisseur le fixa d'un œil embrumé avant de lui adresser un sourire vaguement niais.

« J'ai failli attendre » lâcha-t-il comme si Michel venait d'arriver en retard à une simple réunion de travail.

Le Prince des Archanges eut un rire nerveux. Sérieusement, c'était _ça _que lui répondait son cadet pratiquement mort ?

« Raph, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Le médecin céleste ne perdit pas son sourire.

« J'ai chevauché l'éclair. »

Michel fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ait pu demander des précisions, Raphaël avait refermé les yeux et sa grâce avait adopté le tempo du sommeil. Bon. Il aurait ses explications plus tard.

_Note à moi-même : si Raphaël a vraiment botté les fesses à ce Léviathan, je vais éviter de le contrarier. Ou de toucher à son café le matin._

Michel était certes beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas suicidaire.


End file.
